Hearts Of Nome
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU Balto. What if Balto's mother was the husky that lived in Nome and fell in love with a male wolf? This is my story for Skye, a former stray with daddy issues and one day the mother of a hero. She will go through lost and heartbreak, to make sure her pup doesn't have to go through what she did.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I had this idea for awhile. What if Balto's parents rolls were switched. Please tell me what you think. Thank you. **

Winter came in as cold as every year. Dog sled races were being held to title the fastest dog. In a alley under a box slept a dark gray husky. The barking of the dogs at the starting line caused the sleeping dog to yawn before blinking a pair of sapphire blue eyes. With a stretch she jumped on a trashcan before leaping on a fence. She placed her dark gray paws in front of the other as she balanced on the wooden planks. She managed to get to the sidelines where the humans gathered. So far there was only two dogs at the starting line. She knew very well. Triton and Justin. They were the fastest dogs in Nome and probably all of Alaska. She had always wanted to run a race but she was told by her father and other dogs that racing wasn't for females. But her father wasn't around, he, her brother and her uncle was on a trip with their owner on White Mountain.

"Last calling!"

The dark gray husky took this as the time to head towards the starting line. She appeared on a russet husky's side. He yelped at the unexpected appearance before glaring with concern hazel eyes.

"Skye!"

The dark gray husky crouched down and when the musher shot the gun, she took off like she was the bullet. A large black malamute growled as he pushed his black paws against the snow. He wasn't about to be out ran by a girl. The russet husky was trying to keep up but the female husky was to fast for him and his rival. When he and the malamute turned the last bend, Skye was already across the line catching her breath. Justin took deep breaths before walking over to his longtime and crazy friend.

"What was you thinking?!"

Skye smiled at the russet and white husky, her heart still hammering in her chest. "I finally listened to my heart, Justin. It felt good."

Justin was about to respond when his owner walked over. Roy Cregg. The pale skinned man walked over with a smile. He was pleased with the female husky's run and wants to train her.

'That was pretty fast girl." Roy reached a gloved hand and patted the dark gray husky on the head. "Do you have a name?"

Skye barked before looking up. Roy followed her gaze and laughed brightly. He scratched behind her ears and smiled. "Of course. Skye. Well...let's go home."

Justin smiled at his friend before following after Roy. Skye looked down the snowy road where her cold alley lies at the end. She sighed before running after her friend and new owner.

-O-

The sounds of paws hard against the snow caused the nearby herd of caribou to bolt. The owners of the paws belongs to two young adults wolves.

"Try and keep up, Nava!"

A pale gray wolf growled before picking up speed. "You are going to eat those words Aniu!"

A bright white wolf laughed before focusing on the prey that was running. It was all a game to the future alpha. Hunting was a game. A elder caribou caught the young wolf's golden eyes. He snarled and was about to pounce when something got in his way. Aniu skidded to a stop, almost running into a pale grayish brown wolf.

"Aniu! How many times have I told you that this isn't right. You'll scare away the herd."

Aniu sighed and sat. "A lot sir."

The grayish brown wolf noddes before standing. He turned and headed deeper into the forest. Aniu groaned before following after his father, with his friend in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Noblewriter; I'm glad you're interested, it means a lot. Thank you for the review. **

**SnowFlakexx; It's not the main focus but the history of Jenna's parenting is in here. I'm sure you figured out who Justin's future pup is. **

Skye couldn't believe even after two weeks of living with Roy and Justin. That she wasn't in a worned out cardboard box but instead a warm, cozy blanket in a toasty home. Roy and Justin left, she didn't remember where. She has been thinking non-stop about her father, Clayton. He's due to return soon and she's not ready to hear his constant nagging that a female shouldn't race and stick to being a female. At least her brother is more supportive. She laid her head down in between her dark gray paws.

"Skye!"

Her ears perked as she lifted her head to see Justin trotting over. But when his hazel eyes landed on his puphood friend, his joyful expression fell.

"Skye...what's wrong?"

The dark gray husky sighed heavily before looking away. "It's nothing, justy."

Justin frowned before nuzzling the gray husky's white cheek. "It's your father isn't it?"

Skye looked at the russet and white husky with tearful blue eyes. "He's not going to improve..."

Justin shook his head before sighing deeply. "Who cares! You're one step closer to your dream."

Skye thought about what her friend said and realized that he's right. Forget her father, he's living her own life. A nudge brought her out of her head.

"The master has something for you. Then we can go for a run. What you think?"

Skye smiled before standing with a stretch. Justin swallow back whatever was caught in his throat before walking in the kitchen where Roy was still unpacking things he brought. But stopped when he saw his dogs.

"Ah, there you are Skye. I have something for you." he reached a hand in his pants pocket and pulled out something before bending and putting it around Skye's neck. "Now you're apart of the team and family."

Skye looked at what her owner put around her neck. It was a sled dog black collar, like Justin's. She was really one step further to her dream.

-O-

"Aniu. As future leader of the pack, it's in your duty to maintain peace between the pack and the prey. Or the pack will go hungry." the pale grayish brown wolf looked at his son with glowing golden eyes. "You don't want that now. Do you?"

The young white wolf sighed before putting his white paws over his head. "You told me this a million times."

Aniu's father pinned his darker grayish brown ears back and bared his teeth. "And I will keep telling you until you get it! You're a future alpha! So I suggest you start acting like it!"

A pale brown wolf with brown eyes watched the alpha storm out of the den. With a heavy sigh and a shake of her head, she walked over to Aniu and licked his head.

"Mooom..."

The pale brown wolf chuckled before sighing. "Your father means well, Aniu. He just wants to make sure you're ready. Our time here on earth is not promised. So whenever we do go, you must be ready."

Aniu groaned before standing and heading towards the den exit. "I know that. But that's why I want to live first."

Aniu's mother lowered her head and sighed. Only if he knew that time don't work that way.


End file.
